My One True Love
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Olivia Flaversham is celebrating her sweet 16th birthday, & she's about to get what may be her biggest & best present of all. Olivia/OC romance. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**MY ONE TRUE LOVE**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know some of you out there want a story about Olivia falling in love. However, most of those include a Basil / Olivia relationship—something I used to support but now I realize is just not appropriate. So, here's a more suitable alternative for a romance story involving our favorite animated mouse girl! Enjoy!

Olivia Flaversham belongs to Disney, as well as any other GMD characters. Dieter Goebbels & Jonathan, as well as the McBride sisters, belong to me.

* * *

_**I'll never forget the day I met my husband Dieter. The date was July 29, 1902, if I remember correctly...**_**

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Mouse London. At the Baker Street Family house, Olivia Flaversham hurried down the staircase, followed by the McBride Sisters (who were dressed in pretty pink, yellow, turquoise, & periwinkle party gowns).**

**As they followed their stepsister down the stairs, Julie shouted merrily, "Knock 'em dead, Olivia!"**

**"Go, Livvy, go!" Eliza goaded eagerly.**

**

* * *

At the birthday party, which was in Olivia's mega-playroom, all of Olivia's friends (& family), were standing around, talking, lounging about, drinking birthday punch, eating cake, fiddling with the party favors, or snoring peacefully at the grand birthday food table.**

**"This party's so boring," whined a jaded Santusa to an even more bored Izzy.**

**"I know," Izzy complained with a dull look in his green eyes. "I'd rather jump in the Thames River than stay here another minute."**

**Just then, everyone turned around with surprised gasps to see Olivia standing in the doorway...unwrapping her pareo...& showing herself dressed in a _very_ skimpy flapper's outfit.**

**As she showed off her costume to her friends, Olivia said merrily with a coy twinkle in her eyes, "What do you think of my new birthday suit? I designed it all by myself!"**

**In a few moments, Mrs. Judson was checking downstairs to see what the fuss was all about. Once her eyes saw Olivia's provocative outfit, she could not contain her shock & disgust.**

**"Olivia!" cried the mousekeeper, before fainting into the arms of the pleasantly surprised Basil.**

**The crowd wasn't that shocked—only a few minutes after Olivia had shown off her said "birthday suit", they all started clapping & cheering!**

**"Livvy! Livvy! Livvy! Livvy!" cried the crowd over & over again, waiting to see what other birthday surprises Olivia would have in store for everyone...**

**As the crowd continued to chant her name, Olivia wrapped her pareo around herself & her flapper's costume, & walked merrily into the delighted throng.**

**Olivia giggled as she spun around in the arms of her friend Mumtaz Muhammed, before walking along as she greeted many of her birthday guests: "Oh, Cheri, so glad you could come!" "Bonjour, M'sieu Claudius!" "Konichiwa, Sakura & Taro-chan!" "Oh, Gramsy, how nice to see you here!" "Auntie Miriam, thank you so very much for coming to my sweet 16th birthday party!" "Hello, there, Bill! And good day to you all, Goodie Gang!"**

**As the crowd continued their applause, Olivia stepped onto her music stage, which was covered with a white tent, & occupied by the members of the Rat Trap Band. The McBride Girls followed suit.**

**"All right," Olivia shouted merrily to her friends, "let's get this party...rrrrrrrockin'!"**

**The crowd clapped & cheered with even more enthusiasm, as Olivia bowed to Arnie The Drummer.**

**"If I may?" Olivia requested with a smile on her face.**

**"_Si, señorita!_" Arnie replied as he smiled back, & offered his drum-set to Olivia.**

**Olivia sat down in the little seat, & began to play a drum jam. Everyone began to clap to the rhythm, & Jerry plucked a tune on his guitar.**

**"That's my Bairn!" Hiram cried out happily, as Olivia continued to play the music.**

**"Let it rock, you just can't stop!" Olivia cried, & the birthday crowd echoed their little host.**

**As Olivia & the crowd continued to jam, Mrs. Judson rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. _Goodness, our little Olivia is full of surprises today,_ she thought to herself.**

**"Let it rock, you just can't stop!" Olivia & the crowd chanted one final time, before Olivia played a rousing drum finale.**

**As soon as the crowd started to applaud again, Olivia was about to get up, when she heard a deep German accent call out, "Dieter, my boy, don't wander into that girl's party!"**

**"I'll be quick, _Pater_, I just want to see the pretty _fraulein_ on stage."**

**Olivia looked up...& saw the most beautiful mouse boy she had ever seen.**

**The boy was about her age—sweet 16. He had cornflower hair that unkemptly covered his round head. He had sweet brown eyes, a pink nose, little whiskers, a tiny white bucktooth, & soft white fur. He wore a red snow cap, a blue overcoat, red trousers, & black boots.**

**Olivia was beginning to melt. Every action that boy did...somehow, it made her feel all fuzzy inside.**

**Olivia's musings were interrupted by the McBride Girls going up to her, & patting her back.**

**"Fantastic job out there, Livvy!" Julie exclaimed excitedly.**

**"You were incredible!" Jane added with a smile.**

**"Amazing!" Eliza ejaculated happily.**

**Olivia giggled, & thanked her stepsisters, before the Little Women shared a group hug.**

**As the crowd began to applaud & chant Olivia's name once again, the little Flaversham girl turned to the audience, smiled, & said, "I'll be back for an encore as soon as I've changed my costume!"**

**

* * *

In her room, Olivia was just about to open her presents from the McBride sisters.**

"**C'mon, Livvy," Eliza goaded, "open it & see what I got you!"**

**Olivia opened the first present. It was a small music box. Olivia wound up the key, & it opened to reveal a couple that waltzed away to a tinny version of Prince's song "Te Amo Corazon".**

"**Oh, thanks, Eliza!" Olivia said, clapping her little paws in excitement. "Just what I always wanted!"**

**Just before Olivia could open Gadget's present, however, Hiram came by, holding the cordless phone in his paw as he said, "Olivia, phone for ye!"**

**Olivia gently took the phone into her paws, & listened as a voice on the other line began to sing:**

"**_Happy birthday to you,  
_****_Happy birthday to you,  
_**_**Happy birthday, dear Olivia...  
**_**_Happy birthday to you!_"**

**Olivia's eyebrows went up in shock. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Jonathan!"**

"**How's my little princess doing on her sweet 16th birthday?" Jonathan asked in a sweet-as-honey voice.**

"**I'm..."—she gulped, her voice breaking—"doing fine, Jonathan. But you should have come! This is my big day!"**

"**Olivia, I told you three days ago, I couldn't come! I'm a man, for God's sakes! I had other duties to fulfill!"**

"**You think picking on girls with your stupid sexist friends is more important than my 16th birthday?" Olivia shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"**Now, now, Olivia, don't fret. I did get you a present..."**

"**It was just a bowler hat! Like I need one, anyway!"**

"**Olivia, dear, you'd look charming—& quite manly—if you put it on during our next date."**

"**There's not gonna _be_ any next date, Jonathan!" Olivia shouted angrily, drying her moist eyes with her free paw, unaware that Dieter had shown up in the threshold of her room. "I've been your lover for over 2 years, ever since Christopher died of leukemia, & all you've done is put me down & disrespect me, just 'cause I'm a girl! I don't need to put up with this anymore, Jonathan! _We're through!_" Olivia then hung up & tossed the phone across the room, before making her way to her stepsisters, sniffling.**

"**Come on, Livvy, you tell 'em!" Eliza encouraged, but Olivia ignored her, as she sat down & started crying.**

"**What's the matter, Olivia?" Dieter finally spoke up. "Is your boyfriend acting like a jerk?"**

"**He's not my boyfriend," Olivia growled, trying to stop crying. "In case you haven't noticed, I broke up with him."**

"**I'm sorry," Dieter said, looking sad.**

"**Don't be! He was just a sexist jerk!" Then she burst into sobs.**

**Dieter looked in concern at the weeping Olivia, before looking at a picture on her nightstand, & going over to pick it up in his paw. The picture showed Olivia, dressed in beautiful clothes, standing with a smiling mouse boy. He had slick black hair with brown eyes, & wore a black vest with matching trousers over a ruffly white shirt.**

"**Olivia," Dieter asked innocently, "who is this boy in your picture? He looks charming."**

**Olivia looked up, then gasped as she saw the picture of her & Christopher in Dieter's gloved paw.**

**Going over to Dieter & glaring at him as she snatched the photo from him & put it face-down on the table, she shouted, "It's none of your business!" Then the tears began to fall once more.**

"**_Ach, _I'm sorry, _fraulein_," Dieter apologized, holding up his two hands. "The curiosity got a hold of me, _ja_?"**

"**Just go away," Olivia wept quietly. Dieter didn't want to make her any more upset, so he went back into the mega-playroom to join the party once more.**

* * *

"**So, Hiram, who was the call for Olivia from?" Victoria asked as she took a bit of some hors d'oeuvres & ate them.**

"**Ach, it was from that Jonathan boy again," Hiram said sadly as he passed out some party favors to the attending kids.**

"**Jonathan?" Basil asked. "Jonathan Sharon? That sexist boy who constantly picks on my goddaughter, despite his claims that he loves her?"**

"**She broke up with him."**

**Basil turned to face Dieter & questioned, "Come again?"**

"**Olivia broke up with Jonathan," the boy replied honestly. "I heard them on the phone."**

"**Well, it's about time!" Victoria said. "Olivia doesn't need a boy like him!"**

"**So, um...Dieter, was it..." Basil asked, "how about you help me & Mrs. Holmesington clean the table? The guests are about to leave."**

"**_Ja, Frau _Basil!" Dieter said eagerly, going to pick up some empty plates & throw them in the trash.**

**Just then, Basil's cell phone rang. Taking it out of his coat pockets & putting it to his ear, he answered as he walked away, "Yes?...Oh, hello, there, Mr. Sanderson!"**

**As the rest of Basil's conversation faded away, Dieter looked up as he heard small footsteps sounding out. Olivia, still in her party dress, was making her way into the playroom.**

"**So, Olivia, you feel better?" Dieter asked, trying to smile.**

"**A little," she replied, sighing & sitting down in a chair. "Dieter, I didn't mean to get upset at you. I was just sad because you reminded me of my old boyfriend...Christopher." Olivia sniffled & sobbed as she said, "I loved Christopher with all my heart, even though he had broken it before...& when he died, I felt as though I would never be happy again. He was the first man I ever loved!"**

"**There, there, Olivia," Dieter said comfortingly, patting her paw. "It'll be OK. I know it will be!"**

**Olivia smiled through her tears, then gasped in shock, as Dieter wrapped his arms around her. Soon, her look of shock turned to a look of satisfaction...His embrace was so warm & comforting...Olivia felt as though she would melt into a pool of bliss...**

**When the two finally parted from their embrace & held each other's hands, the boy asked her, "So, Olivia, do you want to spend the day tomorrow?"**

**Olivia smiled at Dieter again as she replied, "I'd love that."**

**

* * *

In Basil's bedroom, Olivia was sitting in front of her mother's vanity, singing a little tune as she combed her fur & put on some makeup. Suddenly, as she was about to apply some perfume to her face, Olivia yelped & dropped the heart-shaped bottle, as she heard Dieter call out from below, "Olivia, you ready to go?"**

**Making her way downstairs, Olivia called out, "Coming!"**

**As soon as she got to Dieter, Olivia took a good look at him. He was dressed in his usual outfit, but his hair was combed a bit more than it was yesterday. Meanwhile, Dieter was scrutinizing Olivia, who was dressed in a fuschia blouse with a long purple plaid skirt, with her fuschia bow tucked behind her left ear.**

"**Olivia," Dieter managed to mouth, "you look great!"**

"**Thanks!"**

"**No problem," Dieter said, leading Olivia out.**

* * *

"**Well, here's our first stop!" Olivia said as she & Dieter got to their starting point. "The human's toy store!"**

"**Wow," Dieter said, his mouth agape in awe. "This place sure is big!"**

"**Duh!" Olivia said, giggling. "It's a _human's _toy store!" Jumping off of Toby's head & leaping onto the windowsill, she outstretched her paw, asking, "Need a paw?"**

**Dieter took Olivia's paw, & hoisted himself onto the sill. Then the two walked off into the store, hands cupped.**

* * *

"**So, what do you wanna do first?" Olivia asked as the two mice entered the toy store, standing by the huge doll.**

"**Maybe we could play with that!" Dieter said, pointing at the Dumbo music box.**

"**I like that idea!" Giggling merrily, the two teens made their way over to the music box, playing with the big bubbles that floated out of its trunk.**

**Soon, a great big bubble came out, & floated towards Dieter. It popped, soaking him with sudsy water. Olivia had to laugh a little.**

* * *

"**Ice cream! Get your ice cream here!"**

"**Come on, Dieter, let's get some ice cream!" Olivia said to Dieter later that day at the park.**

"**Right behind you, Olivia!"**

"**Here, sir," Olivia said, handing the ice cream mouse the money. "I'll have two scoops of rainbow sherbet."**

"**Und I'll have some chocolate chip cookie dough," Dieter added.**

"**Here you are, kids!" the ice cream mouse said, handing the two mice their treats. Olivia & Dieter then licked their delicious ice cream, smiles of satisfaction on their round faces.**

* * *

"**Olivia, that was the best ice cream I ever had! Even better that _Mutter's_!" Dieter said, sitting down by her on the fountain in the center of the park.**

"**Glad you enjoyed it, Dieter," Olivia replied, smiling as she crossed her legs daintily. "So, what do you wanna do now? We've visited the human's toy store, went to Piccadilly Circus, played on the playground, taken pictures at the photo store, & bought ice cream..."**

"**Eh, I think we're done for now, except for one last thing..."**

"**What?" Olivia asked, turning to face her new friend.**

"**Well, go for a swim!" Olivia let out a scream as Dieter pushed her into the fountain. When she finally surfaced, Olivia glared at the laughing boy. With her arms akimbo, she asked irritatedly, "What did you do that for?"**

"**Just for kicks, Olivia, nothing serious," Dieter said, helping Olivia out. "Come on, let's get you home. I think that's enough for one day."**

**

* * *

Night had fallen over London. Olivia & Dieter had walked all the way to Baker Street, & now Olivia was just about to go inside the house.**

"**But before you do," Dieter said, "how would you like to come over to my house tomorrow?"**

"**That would be great!" Olivia said, gazing deeply into Dieter's eyes. Suddenly, Olivia felt herself reeling as Dieter pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her limber form. It seemed like forever until Dieter finally let go.**

**Olivia just had to gasp at the kiss that sent her heart flying, but her look of shock gradually changed to a smitten smile. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Olivia said as she made her way into the house. "Bye," she added, waving.**

**Dieter waved back & said "_auf wiedersehn_" as he made his way to his father's car. Olivia watched her new boyfriend drive off, then rushed up to her room, & flopped down on her canopy bed, smiling. Olivia closed her eyes, sinking in her own bliss...then briefly, she opened them to look at the picture of her & Christopher...which she took & gently locked away in her nightstand drawer, before replacing it with the picture of her & Dieter. She wouldn't need that old photo anymore, for now she had someone new to love.**


End file.
